Many electronic devices such as desktop computers or mobile stations including simple cellular telephones, smart telephones, wireless personal digital assistants (PDAs), and laptop computers with wireless 802.11 or Bluetooth™ capabilities, include calendar or date-book applications for scheduling and reviewing time-dependent events such as appointments and meetings in a graphical user interface. The information relating to time-dependent events such as time, place and duration is saved as a time-dependent event and is viewable in the graphical user interface in various layouts such as a day view, a week view or a month view. Such applications are useful for maintaining a list of time-dependent events for a user, and audible or visible alerts are commonly employed for notifying or reminding the user of any or all of the events.
With many portable electronic devices such as cellular telephones, smart telephones, and wireless PDAs, time-dependent events can be created and saved using the calendar application of the portable electronic device. Time-dependent events can also be created and saved on another electronic device such as a desktop or laptop computer, using a calendar service application on the desktop computer. These time-dependent events can be synchronized or transferred to the portable electronic device by wired or wireless connection. Thus, the time-dependent events are stored at both the desktop computer and at the portable electronic device such that the time-dependent events at the electronic device mirror those at the desktop computer. This permits convenient viewing of the events using the calendar application at either the device or the desktop computer.
Mobile devices having Bluetooth capabilities have introduced the possibility of having both time-dependent events and proximity-dependent events. It would be advantageous to display time-dependent events and proximity dependent events in a single calendar application on a portable electronic device.